


Above And Beyond-A Doctors Call Of Duty.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bones's enduring labour of love, to close Jim's roving eye!...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the birthday scene from Beyond. (In Jim's cabin.)
> 
> Extra note: I adore the image of Karl kissing Chris...(If Its a mock -up) then its very realistic! avictoriangirl@livejournal.com...Jim & Bones... ARE LOVE.  
> Dreamwidth studios. vivid_moment-Profile.  
> Up-Date..As I have found this on ao3 I have added it to my boobmarks.  
> I also love that Chris admits to having a crush on Karl! Awww so sweet its sticky!

Only ever...you  
Obeying you  
Feeling for you  
Admiring you  
Needing you  
Wanting you  
Desiring you  
Deserving you  
Loving you  
Longing for you  
Wishing you  
Loved me too  
Denied you  
Paying the price  
For discretion.  
A turning point  
Alone at long last  
Alcoholic inducements  
Striking a spark  
Lifting suppressions lid  
Truth or dare  
Deep into dreamland  
Or left in despair.  
So easily seduced  
Romance unfolds  
A lingering lip-kiss  
A lust-full caress  
Pure emotion  
Rare as gold  
Heart-felt passion  
Truly told.  
Fast approaching Eden  
Naked ambition  
Realised and unleashed  
Breaking in  
Such relief  
Miracles CAN happen  
Nothing more to declare  
A love match  
Made in Heaven  
And we  
Are already up there!...

The End.


End file.
